


Sweet Creature

by Melaninkpopimagines



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Supernatural Elements, youngjae is in love with a little brown girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaninkpopimagines/pseuds/Melaninkpopimagines
Summary: She stood out to Youngjae in the little piano shop he met her in. It wasn’t just your beauty. It wasn’t that she made much noise. It wasn’t even that she was foreign with dark skin that reminded him of Calla Lillies; but he found himself staring at her fingers as they gracefully played a tune on the baby grand piano that was positioned in the corner of the store. Watching her hands move was soothing, and the music was so sweet. For a moment he stared at her and embraced the sweet sight.





	Sweet Creature

She stood out to Youngjae in the little piano shop he met her in. It wasn’t just your beauty. It wasn’t that she made much noise. It wasn’t even that she was foreign with dark skin that reminded him of Calla Lillies; but he found himself staring at her fingers as they gracefully played a tune on the baby grand piano that was positioned in the corner of the store. Watching her hands move was soothing, and the music was so sweet. For a moment he stared at her and embraced the sweet sight.  
He slowly walked towards her, his hands slightly shaking as he approached. He was nervous. She made him nervous; in a good way.  
She had a level of beauty he could explain. He didn’t know if it was for her music or her beauty in which he was falling for.   
He gently tapped her shoulder and the music stopped immediately. She turned around her smile was breathtaking. He choked on his words instantly.   
“I-Umm…” he stuttered out nervously. He played with his fingers trying to get himself together.   
“You play beautifully” he tried to say in English.   
His heart stop when she answered him in Korean.   
“thank you, but I still need to work on it.” She said, politely bowing her head.   
He stared at her for a moment before catching himself.   
“My name is Youngjae.” He said, trying to blurt anything out to hide that he was staring at her.   
She smiled, slowly offering her hand to him. “I’m y/N” she said with a gentle smile.   
She could tell he was a bit nervous. He seemed like a shy boy; but he had a cute charm and he was very handsome.   
He gently took her hand, his heart racing like crazy.   
“I could teach you how to play it.” She offered.   
“You’d do that?” He asked excitedly. He had to admit a part of him thought she would say she was kidding and walk away.   
She seemed too good to be true.  
She stood up slowing, gathering her things. His face immediately dropped. “  
he thought to himself while watched her get her things in a panic.   
“We can go to my studio down the street. There’s a bigger piano, it will be easier to teach you on.” she looked at him. He agreed, hesitant from the shock. Her kindness seemed too good to be true. When he approached he was just wanting to tell her that her playing was beautiful.   
He just wanted to give her that compliment, he got nervous when she turned around; but he just wanted to tell her the piece she was playing was beautiful.   
He was excited that it wasn’t the end of their encounter. He didn’t know how many times the thought, “she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” , ran through his mind.  
He followed along side her as she lead the way down the busy street.  
She stood at the same height as youngjae. Her body spelled curvy to the last letter; thick thighs, and a bottom and chest that he scolded himself for looking at. Her hair was in a beautiful afro, with bouncy curls. She smelled like vanilla and honey. She was radiant.he barely knew her but she made him feel warm. He didn’t know how far this would go; but he liked her at first sight.   
He let out a giggle when he thought about how strange it was to like someone that quickly.  
She looked at him with a gentle smile.   
“You’re a little strange, youngjae” she giggled. He blushed, with a slight chuckle in response. Her smile made him speechless.  
“W-why are you in seoul?” he asked her.   
“I’m studying dance at seoul university.” she said, stretching her arms as she walked.   
“I study at Seoul university, also” he said happily, “ I’m a junior. I major in music.”   
“I’m a freshman!” she answered, clapping a little in excitement.  
Youngjae hid his smile with his hands, giggling at her adorable actions.   
They arrived at the studio. It was small building with a large window, with a view inside to an empty dance studio.   
She pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door, quickly.   
“No one should be here.” she said as she entered the building.   
“Are you allowed to be here? You won’t be in trouble?” Youngjae asked her, following her cautiously. She let her bag and jean jacket drop to the floor when she was far enough in. she was wearing a cropped t-shirt that stopped just above her navel, revealing a little tummy he found extremely cute.  
Y/N didn’t have the body of the typical dancer he’d seen around campus. There were plenty of foreign, as well as korean girls; but none as beautiful as she. He might have stared a little too long, again; because he hadn’t noticed that she had walked through a door that was positioned on the right side of the room. He slowly approached the door. As he began to knock the door swung open. Y/N looked at him curiously.   
“The piano is in here.” she grabbed his hand, pulling youngjae through. He held on to her hand firmly as she led him to the piano. Her hand was soft and smooth. He smiled at the silky feeling.   
He wondered if she could feel his quick pulse. His heart was racing because of the sudden contact.  
As they sat close together on the small bench, youngjae tried to keep his composure. He wasn’t nervous around girls, usually; and he had dated before, so he didn’t know why she was making his body react like this.   
She let go of his hand and arranged the music so that he could read it.   
“You play piano right?” she asked him as she arranged the sheets of music.   
“Y-yeah.” he stuttered out. She chuckled lightly he was so cute.   
“Youngjae, do you want to be my friend?” She asked him suddenly. He answered yes immediately. So fast it made them both laugh.   
They were friends now, which meant he’d see her more often.   
He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was.   
Even at home that night, while lying in his bed, she was on his mind. The way their hands felt held in each other’s, Youngjae could still feel the warmth of her hand.   
She told him that she moved here a few months ago and she stayed right above that studio and that’s why she had keys to it. But what bothered him the most is a boy she kept mentioning. His name was Yugyeom he thought. For some reason she smiled fondly when she began talking about the other boy.   
Was he her boyfriend? Youngjae shook the thought out of his head. It wouldn’t be surprising if she had a boyfriend; but he didn’t want to think about it.   
Just as Youngjae was drifting off to sleep, a cute pop song played loudly, scaring him half to death. His phone was ringing. He picked it up from his bedside table. It was Y/N.  
Just as quickly as he read the name his heart started racing at one hundred miles per hour.   
He snapped himself out of his thoughts and fumbled to answer his phone.   
“Hello! Y/N??” he said, maybe too loudly.   
“Yes its me” he heard her giggle softly, “Youngjae, do you want to come to a party? I need a friend there.”   
Youngjae hesitated, he didn’t party much. He didn’t like being crowded with a bunch of people, plus he wasn’t invited to many. All his friend’s knew it wasn’t his thing. He’d rather go to a karaoke room with a friends, it was more fun. But if he was going to get the free opportunity to spend time with Y/N it looked like he better find something to wear.   
“Yeah that would be cool.” he tried to sound cool and manly; but it probably came off awkward and raspy. He held his head in his hands. He was totally embarrassing himself.  
“I’ll pick you up at eight. Text me your address.” Y/N added before she hung up.   
After texting her the directions, Youngjae ran to his closet.   
He picked out a pair of jeans, a loose black shirt, a pair of black ankle boots (he borrowed from his friend bambam), and one of his favorite wide brim hats.   
He just finished his shower and gotten dressed when he heard her knock on the door.   
Youngjae eagerly ran to answer. He swung it open quickly.   
His jaw dropped to the floor.   
She was wearing a pink suede crop top with spaghetti straps ( showing the small rose tattoo on her shoulder), jean shorts, and knee high stockings with a garter that lead up to a place that made his breath hitch.  
She looked stunning in something as simple as that.   
She smiled at Youngjae, who was staring at her for maybe the hundredth time that day. She had caught him a bunch since they met; but she thought it was cute.  
Maybe she liked his attention. She thought it was cute how he became a nervous wreck when they made eye contact.   
For the second time that day she took his hand and pulled him to her car quickly.   
After getting there, she ran playfully to the driver’s seat.   
Youngjae slowly got into the car.  
“Isn’t the guy supposed to drive? Should i ask her? Wouldn’t that be cooler? ” he thought to himself  
“Buckle up jae.” she said   
He laughed loudly, “i forgot!” he said as he fumbled to buckle up.   
After a minute of watching him struggle, and laughing to herself, she pushed his hand away, slightly adjusting the belt before she buckled it for him.   
She noticed the blush that swept across his face.  
“Youngjae, you can relax around me, we’re friends. You don’t need to be nervous.”she tried to reassure him; but it seemed to make him blush more.   
She shook her head and laughed at him as she started the car.   
The drive to the party was more relaxed for youngjae. He felt he could loosen up when she turned of the radio. They sang together nearly the entire way.   
She couldn’t hold a tune but he enjoyed her singing because she was smiling.   
The party was packed, with cars down the block. It was a huge house, with people spilling out of it, and music blasting.   
“Let’s go!” y/n screamed as she hopped out of the car. Youngjae jogged behind her as she ran into the party.   
Right off he noticed he knew lots of people there. Some he had classes with and others was friends with.   
While he was greeting people and trying to weave through the crowd to catch up with y/n he noticed a boy approach her.   
He was tall, with light brown hair. He was wearing tight jeans, and a button up shirt, slightly unbuttoned and exposing his chest.   
He walked up to her and smoothly wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, with a big smile on his face. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
Youngjae shut his eyes turning around. That’s when he ran into Bambam and Jackson.  
“Hey Bro!” jackson yelled pulling youngjae into a tight hug. Youngjae just went with the flow. He tried to seem unbothered. he knew she probably had a boyfriend; but once he saw it with his own eyes his heart broke.  
A few hours later, he found himself drinking, leaning against a wall and watching Bambam and jackson try to out drink each other. After they ran out of shots, they sent youngjae to the kitchen for more, since he was the only one steady enough to hold drinks.   
As he slowly poured the alcohol into the empty shot glasses, someone bumped him , causing him to spill liquor all over the table.   
He turned to see who caused the accident, he saw a couple making out and walking, probably trying to make it to the bedrooms upstairs.   
When he was about to shrug he noticed the face was familiar. It was the boy he recently witnessed with his hands all over Y/N’s body. Youngjae tensed up. How could he cheat on her at a party she was attending. He was going to call a cab and get Y/N out of here before she could see what he was doing. Youngjae grabbed the tray of shots, and as he turned around to bring them to bambam and Jackson, he saw y/n. She was obviously drunk and very teary eyed. She was staring directly at the sight of betrayal that youngjae wanted to help her avoid.   
He quickly sat the tray down and went to her.  
“Y/N are you okay?” he asked her. Tears streamed down her face. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck as she cried. He looked around and saw people looking at them, most likely wondering why she was crying.   
“Come on.” he took her hand and walked out of the house. He found her keys and helped her into the back of the car. Since they were both he decided he’d let her calm down and then call a cab for the both of them. She held onto him tightly, crying into his chest.  
He gently rubbed her back.  
“I never want to see yugyeom again. I should have know better, he’s done this before.” she declared after a while of crying. She sat up wiping her tears.   
Youngjae watched her carefully. “Are you okay?” he asked her.  
She just stared him. He couldn’t read the look on her face. He felt okay with their eyes locked; even when she suddenly moved closer. Her hand touching his leg, their lips nearly touching.  
She closed her eyes as they connected.  
He embraced her lips, as she moved onto his lap.   
That was really all he could remember, when he woke up. He was undressed, and they were still in the back of her car.  
She was laying on top him, still sleeping,topless and holding his hand tightly. His heart raced. Did they sleep together?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Plz leave me comments! I’d love feedback!
> 
> Check out our blog: melaninkpopimagines   
> And look for the potato to read more of my fics! I’m basically uploading them from tumblr so if you want a quicker update on some of them plz check out the blog! Also we have 2 other cool writers you can enjoy!


End file.
